


Surrender Finality

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [133]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony: HellJoey inspects a hallway, and discovers victims of the ink he never wanted to be victims.





	Surrender Finality

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have several chapters, and be a turning point in Joey's character arc.

 While close to his throne room, Joey had never exactly looked down his hallway. I was a compete mystery to the king of the studio what hid among this part of his broken kingdom. So today would be the day Joey ventured into this aspect of hell. For curiosity's sake.

Joey limped, and grinned, thinking about how he could find nothing, or he could even find allies. The fight against the Machine was brewing, and Joey intended to win. Then, he saw it. 

Many ink creatures wrote on the walls. It was a quirk, and Joey had done it too. But something about the faded lettering was chilling. If anything was done here, they gave up hope a long time ago.  Joey traced the letters, and then moved on. 

He kept walking down the hallway, until he came across another message on the wall, and this one gave him a crisis.

What sort of question was that?! He was....he was Joey Drew and nothing more! It told him though that whoever was down here, they at least knew who he was. And were lucid enough. Joey saw it as an opportunity, and a goal to get this person at his side.   
  
"Hello!" He called down the hallway, hoping for a response. 

There was none. So Joey sighed and continued on. Continued until he found the most chilling message of all.


End file.
